This invention relates generally to display holders and more particularly it has reference to a display holder designed to assist in the selection of mats and frames for a picture.
Pertinent United States and foreign patents are found in Class 35, subclasses, 16, 28, 40, 41, 53R and 63; Class 40, subclasses 10R, 124.1, 152, 155, 156, 159, 594 and 904; Class 206, subclass 44R; Class 209, subclass 546 and Class 428, subclasses 13 and 14 of the Offical Classifications of Patents in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,987 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,948 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,183 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,961 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,302 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,595 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,770 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,798 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,335 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,342
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,302 discloses an abstract device which uses a stepped edge frame. Transparent members are placed in the frame and supported at spaced intervals by steps. Randomly arranged elements are located in the spaces between the transparent members. The transparent members and elements are locked in place by a locking frame and locking members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,770 discloses an apparatus for mounting pictures and mats. A grid coordinate system is used to correctly align and mount the picture and mat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,558,987; 1,792,948 and 2,414,183 disclose adjustable frames and boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,987 shows a dovetail connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,595 discloses a mat which can be adjusted to accommodate pictures of various size. Adjustments are made by cutting and folding the inner border of the mat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,798 and 3,858,335 disclose picture frame sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,961 discloses a printing mask which has a plurality of removable sections. Sections are removed to adjust the size of the opening in the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,342 discloses a method for rendering a painting and providing a frame therefor.
No patent discloses a display holder for pictures, mats and frames.
One of the the most difficult aspects of custom picture framing is the selection of the proper frame. The natural beauty of a picture can be greatly enhanced when it is mounted in a well-coordinated frame. Conversely, a mismatched picture and frame can be quite unattractive. Frame selection is made more difficult by the fact that frames are available in a wide variety of sizes, shapes, colors and styles.
The custom framing procedure becomes even more difficult when it is desired to have one or mats or borders going around the picture between the picture and the frame. Mats are available in a wide variety of colors and styles and must be coordinated with each other and with the picture and the frame.
It can be extremely difficult to view the picture, mats and frames separately and to visualize the appearance of the finished product. It is essential that means be provided for quickly and easily arranging and displaying the picture, mats and frames in a form resembling a finished product.
Prior to the present invention, the means employed was the simple expedient of approximating the proper relative positions of the picture, mats and frames, hand-arranging those elements in their approximated positions, hand-grasping the arranged elements to fix them in arrangement, and lifting up the arrangement of elements by the corners to simulate a hanging picture. That means has proved unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. The proper positions of the mats and frames cannot be accurately determined without spending an undue amount of time making laborious measurements. Even if the proper positions were accurately determined, the elements would be easily displaced from those positions when the arrangement was gripped and held for display.
Another shortcoming with the prior art means for displaying mats and frames is its inability to provide side-by-side comparison of differing mat-frame combinations. Such a comparison can be very helpful in picking and choosing the most desirable mat-frame combination from a number of combinations under consideration. The prior art means could display only one mat-frame combination at a time.
Persons skilled in the art have long sought a more effective means for displaying pictures, mats and frames to aid in the selection of the most desirable picture-mat-frame combination.